Life is odd
by Airea
Summary: A page out of Duo's Diary. Yaoi!!


Life is odd   
a day in Duo's life   
by Airea

I do not own Gundam Wing. It would be really cool if I did, but this is not the case. I'd also like to apolgies to my loyal readers. I was on vacation, and then school started. But I have my time sorted out now, so I'm back. Thank you for your patenance. This fic is in in Duo's POV, and as always is yaoi. It was what the warning said, so if you are in here, and tell me in a review that do not not like that sort of thing-it's your falt. You came in here on your own free will. You knew what you were getting into.   


Life is odd   


Hello, I'm Duo Maxwell. I am 17, and live with my friends in one of my friends really big houses. This is a tour of daily life based on my observations I have made. Some of this will be funny, some of it just plain odd. But all of it is true. I'll warn you now. If you're extremly conventional, you might not like this house hold. But it might be interesting to you anyway.

I suppose I should tell you just how I'm doing this. Most days I lay around the house and say I'm bored. Today I'm writing down all I see. The house will be fairly quite. More so then usual anyway. Right now I'm at the breakfast table, waiting for old q-ball to fix all of us(me exspecialy) breakfast. You see the cubard is locked-and only he has the key. So even though I am perfectly capable of making _cereal_ myself, I can't. Q-ball is Quatre Raberba Winner. One of the nicest guys in the glaxay. He's the ones who will always turn the other cheek, and help the old lady acros the street. Even if he has some odd habits. Like he only wear button down shirts. And he will only eat _healthy_ foods. You should see him cringe when I eat a hamburger. He does the shopping to. Loves doing the shopping. And he buys only the good stuff. Not a drop of junk food. Says that'll put our carmas off balance. Heero and I sneak off for a fast food restaurantevery now and again though. You can't keep a gundam pilot down!

Here he is. He dosen't need to ask what I want. I have a secudial. Mondays, wendays, and fridays are a full breakfast, all others are cearal only. And always the most sugery one. Quatre looks like the saint he acts like. Bright gold hair, sea blue eyes, soft pale skin. I don't have a crush on him, honest! It's how he looks! Even if I did it wouldn't happen. Because theres this guys call Trowa and - here he is now!

Just to prove this to you. They, Quatre and Trowa, are now in a tightlock-get-the-kids-away- and-get-us- a-room french kiss. This is a morningly thing. But it seems that Trowa wasn't quite done with him yet. Let your mind go to the gutter, yes, I'm talking about that. Besids, I have my own guy. Finally, and I have the cereal, milk and other things. I am very hungrey right now. Let me eat and...it's Heero! Watch this!

Back. Me and Heero can get 'em compatition. Heero and I, sorry, he does that to me. He follows my secudal. He does most things with me....not that I'm complaining mind you. He wants to see the book....oh, I'll give you a name. Can't have mine. Umm...bookie, ya origonal. Heero's looking over my sholder, reading what I write. He's so cute eating cereal! Wait. He wants to write some.

This is Heero Yuy. I am 17 as well, and also live in this house. Duo is my lover, and we share a room. He left early this morning while I was asleep and will go back after breakfast. Your creater won't be avalable much longer.

That sounds like a good idea. But I don't think I have much of a choice anyway. Trowa and Quatre are sitting down. They have oatmeal, fruits, and juice for breakfast, everyday. I'd get tierd of it. And Sally just walked in, three, two, one...just on mark. Wu Fei screams 'Onna! where are you?' every morning. They love each other, but Wu man has a weird way of showing it. And here comes the groom-na really, thier married. Sallys expecting in June. I think he'll be a Gemini-like me! That would be very cool, and here come the rest of them. Treize, and his pregnate wife lady Une, and Zecks and Noin. They already have a kid. The house is big enough, but we'll have to child prove our rooms. Little Relena is here already! She likes sleeping in. Ah. Ya' see. Relena seinor got over me and Heero, and died soon after. I know alot of people who don't like her. Look, she gave her life for Heero's happiness. Me, thats right. Give her a break already. She's missed, Zeck and Noin were inconsolable for weeks. Anyway, when little Relena was born two weeks later she was named after her to. She gets along great with Heero. She's playing with him now. He'd be a cool dad. We can do that now-but he's carring the kid if we deside to-not me. I know T and Q plan to. Q's already been. Yep, he's carring. It's nothing short of weird. Just looking at him grow. He's short to. It's very weird to see. Heero wants to write again.

No, you will. I woudn't do that for the world. And I'm thinking of it anyway. I'll tell you when I deside.   


Tell me!? And who's carring here!?

You are. And I made up my mind. We are.

I'm so going to kill him! He told the others now. Oh well. He's getting the couch tonight. Any way, I'm done with my cereal, and I got the Heero glare. I'll just look like I'm going along with it. Writing is making me less angry....is this good or bad?

In the TV room now. The good thing about this place, news is acepted-and then left alone. Not one person has bugged me. Trieze, Une, Zecks, and Noin came after about one year. They wanted people who knew them. So they came here. Quatre couldn't refuse a fly, and they've been here ever sence. Lady discovered she was pregnate in january. She was three months at the time. (how she missed it till then, we'll never know) And it is now May. Treize was happy...no, extatic! But now he's tired, because she hungrey every few seconds. Quatre handles it well. Dosen't even mention it.(as if he needs to, he's due in June to. But I bet it's a Cancer.) But he dosen't need to as Trowa never leaves him alone. All he has to do is hint about something. Why am I so casual about this? Because Heero is NOT getting his way-not this time. I can be very persuave what I try. Anyway. Sallys due in July. The kid will be a leo. With more then a lions share of pride. Just like his dad. Have you noticed that in Anime (japanese anamation for dopes) the good guys use all thier best best attacks-and the bad guy comes back for a grand finaaly? Freaky. We're going out. The water park. It's good for Quatre, Sally, and Une. Plus a excelent place to get revenge on Heero. Hehehehehehe. I can't bring you though, Bookie. The water park isn't the best place for paper. But I'll tell you about it later.

Trust me on that.

Epolouge   
Duo did get Heero back at the water park. But Heero won in a bigger way. On March 2 Duo gave birth to David Yuy. On June28 Quatre age birth to Werin Barton. Sally gave birth to Marim Chang on July 22. And Lady Une gave birth to Sean Marqueta. Duo kept the notebook as a diary, and wrote in it till it filled up. Then started a new one.

They all lived happily ever after.

::bang is heard::   
Heero:David! if that was you pretanding to be a Gundam!!!   
David:(chibi voice) One mo croso Tousan!

Well, kind of.   



End file.
